Team Plasma
The Team Plasma is the villainous team from Pokémon Black/White. Their goal is to release all Pokémon from their trainers, as they believe Pokémon are just being used by humans, making all Pokémon to suffer, also believing that Pokémon will only reach their full potential by being separated from humans. To fulfill their goal, they are trying to recreate the myth of the creation of Unova region by summoning one of the legendary dragons, Reshiram and Zekrom, and making their lord N to be recognized by them as the legendary hero. Their grunts wear knight-like uniforms and use dark-type Pokémon such as Purrloin and Sandile. Differing from previous villainous teams such as Team Aqua/Team Magma or Team Galactic, they avoid attracting unwanted attention and actually try to convince people of their ideals instead of forcing people to agree with them by force. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, Team Plasma is broken into two different forces, each with different purposes. One force vows to make the world a better place for both humans and Pokemon. The other one, with Ghetsis as the leader of the newer force, which intends to take over Unova. Colress serves as the acting leader, but is also subserviant to Ghetsis. Team Plasma members *N: Appointed King of Team Plasma, N grew with only Pokémon by his side, all of which were being overworked by their trainers and thus were suffering. He learned to communicate with Pokémon and made his goal the liberation of Pokémon. *Colress: The acting boss of the new Team Plasma and a Pokemon researching who is researching the strength of Pokemon. *The Seven Sages: The Seven Sages are like-minded people who were all gathered by Ghetsis from all over Unova, becoming the highest ranked members of the team; **Ghetsis: The creator of the team and one of the Seven Sages, his true goal is actually to rule the world by being the only one allowed to use Pokémon, which means the entire liberation thing is a excuse for his twisted ambitions and that everyone in the team are just pawns of his plan; **Zinzolin: currently the only member of the Seven Sages that remain loyal to Ghetsis **Ryoku: One of the Seven Sages **Rood: One of the Seven Sages that is loyal to N **Gorm: one of the Seven Sages **Giallo: One of the Seven Sages **Bronius: One of the Seven Sages *Anthea and Concordia: N's foster's sisters and Ghetsis' foster daughters *Shadow Triad: A trio of mysterious guys who work as the personal henchmen of Ghetsis, acting as spies. *Dudley: A scientist that was reseaching Genesect for Team Plasma. *Plasma Grunts Team Plasma's workmen and soldiers under the command of their commanders and their boss. Gallery Team Plasma Costume 1.jpg|Old Team Plasma costume Team Plasma Costume 2.png|New Team Plasma costume TP_B2W2_opening.png|New Team Plasma in the opening of Black 2 and White 2. Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fanatics Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Pirates Category:Dark Knights Category:Thief Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Honorable Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Delusional